And The Rain Came Down
by DecorusSomnium
Summary: Dean recalls the first time he saw Buffy. One-shot.


Title: And the Rain Came Down

Summary: Dean recalls the first time he saw Buffy. One-Shot.

Disclaimer: I can't say I own them. By God, I wish I could, but I've heard that liars go to Hell.

A/N: Just a short little ditty that I wrote a while ago and put on TTH. To be honest, I forgot I had even wrote it. LOL.

* * *

Logs crackled merrily in the fireplace as Dean smiled at the fat snowflakes lazily making their way down, softly landing to cover the world in a blanket of purity. He could glimpse cheerfully blinking lights through the dense trees and smiled as he thought of Xander's and Anya's overly decorated house.

Looking around at his own home, his smile stayed on his face as he saw evidence of Buffy's eagerness for Christmas. There was tinsel covering every possible surface, the kind that mysteriously got into your clothes without you realizing it, so that while you lay in bed, all you could feel was it itching your skin. He dared not complain, however, for fear that he would wake up one morning covered in the dreaded strands.

The tree was a nightmare. Ornaments hung from practically every branch, and he could count five strands of popcorn. The presents were crowding under the tree, some big, some small, some oddly shaped, all beautifully wrapped. Around the house were stupid Christmas stuffed animals, most of them ones that sang cheesy Christmas tunes. It seemed as if one of them was playing every second of the day. Right now, all was blissfully silent.

There was a soft patter of feet on the stairs, followed by a loud crash punctuated by soft giggles. Glancing heavenward, Dean didn't move from his spot on the sofa as he heard the sound of whispering and footsteps come closer. He kept his eyes closed and pretended to sleep.

"You do it," he heard a soft voice whisper.

"No, you do it," another voice said.

There was a soft sigh, and he fought to keep a smile of his face. His girl was so impatient. "We'll do it at the same time," she said reasonably. A few seconds later, he felt soft fingers poke at his face. Quickly opening his eyes, he lunged at the offending pokers and screams reached his ears, followed by laughter.

Dean hefted the two struggling children onto his lap and began to tickle them mercilessly, enjoying their screams of laughter and occasional squeals.

When they finally calmed down, Dean had a little girl in his lap and a little boy leaning against him. All three were breathing heavily. "Who dares disturb my sleep?" He asked with a mock growl.

The girl giggled. "Daddy," she said, pulling his hair. "Don't be silly. We wanted to ask you something."

Dean winced. His little girl had quite the grip. "Yes, Princess?" He asked her, leaning back and taking his son with him.

Joy Lynn smiled up at him, green eyes sparkling innocently. God, she reminded him so much of her mother. He looked over at Jonathan, who had also inherited his mother's green eyes. He was quieter, almost like his Uncle Sam. As was normal, he felt a strong surge of pride and love hit him.

"Can you tell us how you met Mommy again?" This time it was Jonathan asking.

Dean sighed, having told this story at least six times. He settled back, trying to get comfortable.

"Well, let's see. Since you both are six, it would have been, oh…" he trailed off, pretending to forget.

Joy giggled. "It was eight years ago, daddy. When you were 26 and mommy was 24."

"Oh, yeah, you're right. Well, it was eight years ago. Your Uncle Sammy and I were in Sunnydale to-"

"-to hunt a demon!" Jonathan interrupted.

"Hey, this is my story, squirt. Anyway, we were in Sunnydale to hunt a demon. After learning that there were so many different cemeteries in Sunnydale, Sammy and I decided to split up and call each other when we found the demon. I was on my third cemetery when I saw her. There I was, walking along, like I was some big shot demon hunter, never realizing that a real hunter was fast approaching. Never realized I was in the presence of a legend.

I was playing with my axe, whistling some tune, when she walked into view. She was…a vision. She was wearing jeans with this bright red shirt and a red leather jacket. Her hair was blonde, and it seemed like it was glowing. At first, I wanted to curse at her for being in the cemetery at night when the demon attacked. I thought, hey, I'm going to have to save this dumb girl, and before I was about to jump in, she whipped out a wicked looking sword and beat his…butt. Let me tell you, I was a little shocked.

She was tiny! Only about 5 feet tall, maybe a couple of inches. And she was skinny. But she had beat this demon down like no other. Afterwards, she stood there, chest heaving, demon goo covering her sword, and a dead monster lying next to her. And she just stared at me.

That's when I noticed that her eyes were green. The clearest green I've ever seen. There were like emeralds. We stood there for what seemed like a lifetime when suddenly she looked up. I followed her gaze and saw how cloudy the sky was. Lightning lit up the cemetery, followed by thunder. And the rain came down. I must say, I expected her to squeal like a girl, even after what I've seen her do.

But she just looked at me, and she got closer. Without saying anything, and surprising the hell outta me, she leaned on her tippy-toes and gave me a little kiss. Just a small peck. Then she left. And I fell in love. Let me tell ya, it took me a few days to find her, but when I did, I refused to let her go. And I've still got her."

Dean smiled down at his sleepy children, relaxed from the story and the familiar sound of his voice. Carefully, he rearranged them so they lay spread out on the couch together and covered them with a blanket. Kissing them on the forehead, he whispered a soft, "I love you," to each of them before heading upstairs.

His wife was waiting for him. She just stared at him, not smiling. Whenever he told that story, she still felt her heart freeze up, then melt, like the first time she saw him.

She slid her arms around his waist and looked up at him, sending him a coy smile. "You've still got me," she said, giving him a squeeze. "You'll always have me."

Buffy leaned up and kissed him.

* * *

End


End file.
